


(Not So) Sneaky

by mildly_obsessed



Series: Prompts - Coliver [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildly_obsessed/pseuds/mildly_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Coliver prompt! The 13 days expires but Connor is stuck at Annalise's house working on a case so Oliver comes over and says he has some important technical info to tell Connor about the case they're working on and drags him upstairs and they do it in a guest room or bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> Crap title is crap.
> 
> Thanks [gleefulfan](http://gleefulfan.tumblr.com) for the prompt! Please enjoy!

Connor knows he’s got bags under his eyes; the last few days have been so stressful trying to resolve this damn case with the kids accused of killing their parents, especially since they just found out that the Dad had been having an affair with his son’s biological mother. Apparently Mom and Dad had hunted down the biological parents for their kid’s birthdays, and Dad had taken a liking to his child’s birth mom, which, somehow, the prosecution was spinning into a reason to for the kids to kill their parents. Something about destroyed marriages and anger and blah blah blah, Connor almost doesn’t even care anymore.

Complications on the case aside, an alarm that Connor had especially set for this most important of days had gone off this morning to remind him,  _loudly_ , that his dalliance with celibacy is over. But here Connor is (having spent the previous night in the armchair in Annalise’s house) definitely  _not_ having sex with his boyfriend.

He notices that it’s now 5:30, which means that Oliver is off work and heading home and what the fuck, Connor should be at home ravishing him instead of sitting here poring through bullshit case files and cursing dumbass people, both living and dead, in his head.

He lets out a frustrated sigh and rubs his face with his hands. He’s fucking tired, he’s fucking horny, and he really just wants to see Oliver right now. Sure, sex would be nice, but even a new selfie (preferably naked) from him would be enough to cheer him up.

The doorbell rings, and everyone looks up, glancing around to see who’s going to get off their ass and go answer it. At this point they’re all so fried that the thought of standing up seems like effort well wasted, especially since god only knows who it is. It ends up being Frank that goes to the door, rolling his eyes and telling them all to get back to work.

Connor turns his attention back to whatever the hell it is he’s reading, thinking, ‘C’mon, Walsh, focus, you’ve gotta stay on your A-game here, Annalise already went off on us once for slacking.  _Focus.’_

There’s muffled voices from the doorway, and then footsteps as Frank leads whoever it is into the house. Connor looks up, curious, and is shocked to see Oliver standing there in his work suit holding a jump drive.

Oliver smiles at him, and Connor stands up so fast that the materials on his lap are just dumped all over the floor, but he can’t bring himself to care too much. He hears Asher from the corner going, “Whi-pishhh, so dick-whipped,” and doesn’t care much about that either.

(He maybe kinda is.)

Oliver holds the jump drive up as Connor rushes up to him, and says, “I’ve got something you guys might find interesting.”

Connor’s brows furrow as Oliver hands him the jump drive, and he can feel everyone’s attention focus on them too.

“What is it?” Connor asks.

“Emails. Like I said, you might find them interesting.”

“Wait, wait, is this something that just  _Connor_ would find interesting, like y’know, personal bow-chika-wow-wow boyfriend stuff, or is this something we can use at work?”

Oliver looks at Asher like he’s a complete fucking moron, and Connor is so proud. “Would I be here if it wasn’t something for work?”

Connor gives Oliver a sly smile as he walks over to Annalise’s office with the jump drive, and they all gather as she opens the emails enclosed.

Emails that show just how nutso Dad had gone with guilt; the emails between him and his mistress and him and his wife had gotten more and more insane until it was pretty evident that he and the mistress had plans to end it. Like,  _really_  end it. As in, his mistress had most likely murdered Mom and Dad and pinned it on the kids.

Annalise is smiling, satisfied, and says, “Change of plans; it’s time to get creative,” before sending everyone back to work to build a case based around this new evidence.

While everyone is distracted, Connor drags Oliver out into the foyer and slams him up against a wall, diving in for the kind of kiss he’s been craving for so, so long.

“Mmm, Connor,” kiss, “is there,” kiss, “oh, god, is there a bathroom or a bedroom or,  _fuck_ , we can do it today, please tell me there’s somewhere we can-”

Connor reluctantly pulls away from where he was marking up Oliver’s neck, high on how fucking brilliant Oliver is and how much he wants to kiss and lick and mark him all over, fuck him until they’re covered in sweat and come and fuck, fuck, okay.

“C’mon, bathroom, upstairs,” Connor whispers, and they don’t do such a great job of hiding the fact that they are running up the stairs together to have sex, but it is what it is and Connor is so exhausted and exhilarated and horny and he just does not care at all.

They get in the bathroom and the door slams hard because Oliver has shoved Connor up against it, and it’s so incredibly sexy, the way that he’s panting in Connor’s ear, nipping at it and breathing harsh like he’s losing control even as he’s trying to take the lead. But Connor’s not going to let him, this time, because he’s been  _waiting._ But as much as he wants Oliver totally naked and blissed out, he knows they don’t really have time for that, so he goes for Oliver’s belt and fly and yanks his pants and underwear down as he drops to his knees.

Oliver seems to come back to himself a little, reaching into his pocket and taking out a condom, shoving it at Connor and saying, “Put this on first, c’mon, it’s flavored and actually tastes pretty good and - oh, fuck -”

He doesn’t get to finish because Connor has ripped open the condom and is putting it on with his mouth.

Connor loves sucking dick; he especially loves sucking Oliver’s dick, rimming Oliver, fucking Oliver, getting fucked by Oliver, because Oliver is just so fucking hot when he’s lost in sex, when his mind clears and Connor just knows that he’s the sole focal point of anything in Oliver’s head right at that moment. It makes Connor feel powerful and sexy and in control, and he really fucking gets off on it.

So he goes down on Oliver with everything he has, lets all his pent up sex drive go as he laves Oliver’s cock with his tongue, suckles on the tip and bobs his head up and down with hollowed cheeks. He wants it to be good for Oliver, even through the condom, and pulls out all the tricks as he moves to use his hand while he gently takes Oliver’s balls into his mouth. He plays there a bit, Oliver moaning but trying to cover it up by shoving his fist in his mouth, and then goes back to his cock, groaning himself at the feel of Oliver hot and so, so hard in his mouth.

He hears Oliver’s breath hitch higher and higher, his gasps so short until he stops breathing altogether and Connor knows he’s coming. It’s different, not being able to taste him, and a little disappointing, but Connor is still pretty smug about getting him off so fast, so he doesn’t think much about it.

Connor stands up and flips Oliver around so he’s facing the door, and even though he’s still out of it, he reaches into his jacket pocket and produces a small packet of lube and another condom. Connor smirks and kisses the back of his neck.

“Someone was eager,” he whispers into Oliver’s ear, and he hears Oliver laugh a little.

“You would be too if you had a boyfriend as hot as you,” Oliver says, and Connor smacks his ass for the self-deprecation.

“My boyfriend is hotter than me, especially when he’s just come and I’m about to make him do it all over again.”

Oliver pushes his ass out shamelessly toward Connor, arching his back so he can turn for a filthy kiss that leaves their lips wet.

“Maybe you should do him then,” Oliver says, and Connor absolutely can’t wait anymore, ripping open the condom and rolling it on before slicking up his fingers and pushing one in.

He’s a little surprised to find Oliver’s hole already slick, the entrance easy. Holy fuck, Oliver  _was_  eager.

“How long have you been like this, huh? Did you prep yourself before you went into work? Did you sit like that all day, lubed up and stretched open for me?”

Connor is working three fingers in and out now, and Oliver is a fucking mess, panting and writhing and barely coherent enough to form words, “Y-yeah, this morning, all day, fuck,  _Connor_ , I’ve wanted you so  _bad_ , please, please just fuck me-”

Connor kisses his neck before settling in just behind his ear to fucking  _bite_  as he slides into Oliver, fast and hard. Oliver’s gasp is beautiful, just like the broken moans he lets out as Connor starts to fuck him fast and hard. He slams his hips into Oliver’s over and over, feeling sweat building under his clothes and loving the sound of the his hips slapping lewdly against Oliver’s round, perky ass.

Fuck, it’s so hot, and even though it’s not the slow taking apart he’d wanted, it’ll damn well do for now.

Connor watches his cock eagerly as it slides in and out of Oliver, and his mouth is watering at the way Oliver’s ass is bouncing against him, pushing his cock deeper as Connor drives into him relentlessly. Fuck, fuck, this is so perfect, Oliver is so fucking sexy, and Connor’s cock is so hard, he can’t hold it anymore, shit, shit, he’s going to come, he can’t fucking stop it and -

His orgasm rocks him from the base of his spine outward, the heat and pleasure sweeping over him and he knows the whole house probably just heard the moan he released. It takes him a second to catch his breath, but he notices that Oliver is still rocking back against him, panting, and Connor realizes he hasn’t come again yet.

Connor’s still hard, and though he’s pretty sure he himself can’t come again so quick, he’s still able to keep fucking Oliver as he strips the used condom off Oliver’s cock and starts pumping him brutally with his hand. Connor feels over-sensitized, like all his nerves are on fire with pleasure and stimulation, but he’s gotta get Oliver off, just keeps going, and then he feels Oliver shaking like a leaf beneath him and his come covering his hand.

They collapse to the floor in a heap, just breathing with each other as they come down. Oliver turns and gives Connor a deep kiss that’s filled with a kind of post-sex adoration, and Connor is so, so happy.

They’re both smiling like idiots, but eventually they have to clean up and go back downstairs, where, inevitably, everyone will know that they just had dirty bathroom sex.

They’re wiping down and getting ready to pull their pants back up when Oliver says, “That was… That was  _incredible_.”

Connor smirks and pulls him in by his tie.

“I like to think I’m pretty good at it,” he says, smug as fuck. Oliver rolls his eyes.

“Still, thank you.”

Connor frowns, a little confused.

“For what, exactly?”

“For… For staying. Taking PrEP. Insisting that you move in. Just… For wanting me, for really caring about me.”

Connor feels that big four-letter word on the tip of his tongue, but he really doesn’t want the first time he says it to be in Annalise Keating’s upstairs bathroom.

“I’m serious about you, you know,” he says instead.

Oliver kisses him gently.

“I know. Now come on, you’ve gotta get back to work. Do you know when you’ll be home?”

Connor hears the small emphasis on the word “home,” and feels himself smile. Yeah,  _their_ home.

“Hopefully tonight. Those files you got just cut down a helluva lot of our workload.”

“Good,” Oliver says, kissing him again. “Just text me and let me know.”

Connor walks him downstairs after they finish cleaning up, and watches him leave with a light heart. He walks back into the living room where everyone tries not to stare at him, and can feel the awkward atmosphere seeping into his bones. Again, he doesn’t care, because he just had awesome sex with his awesome boyfriend who just saved their asses on this case.

“Dude, did you at least crack the window or Febreeze before you left?” Asher breaks the silence, and Connor finds himself snorting.

“Don’t worry, it just smells like strawberries now,” he says, licking his lips, and Asher looks down with a blush and Bonnie chimes in for them to shut up and get back to work.

All in all, a successful day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://t0biochan.tumblr.com)


End file.
